


The Professor

by Mystik



Category: Four Brothers (2005)
Genre: Angst, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Vouyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystik/pseuds/Mystik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby taught Jack everything he knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Professor

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed. Written for the round of kink on LJ. The kink was "Kissing, masturbating, voyeur, hand job, blow job".

When Jack first arrived, he saw that new home as a blessing. A new beginning. Mrs. Mercer was such a kind lady and he sure would be proud to call her 'mom'.

When he discovered he would have three older brothers, he was kind of weary. His past experience always said that him and older kids didn't suit well. But as he entered the living room, his eyes widened when two of them – teens with a dark skin – approached him and each one caught his thin arm, smiling.

"Welcome to the family baby brother." said the smiling one at his right.

"Finally I'm not the youngest anymore." exclaimed the one at his left.

The other teen, resting against the wall in the other end of the room, just eyed him suspiciously. Mrs. Mercer approached him and nudged his shoulder.

"Come on now, don't be rude."

The teen bit his bottom lip and approached, stopping a few inches from him. He scratched his neck and just said, in a low tone.

"Welcome to the family squirt."

The shy, husky voice, made his heart jump. He just smiled, feeling his face grow warm.

"I'm Jack."

The teen blinked, before smiling fully.

"Well, this two dorks beside you are Angel and Jerry." He approached and ruffled his hair. "I'm Bobby, your oldest brother."

Jack never forgot that day.

* * *

The years have passed and if Jack hung around Bobby, more than his other brothers, no one could blame him. The older teen didn't seem to care. On the contrary.

He started teaching him everything he knew. And Jack was like an avid student, absorbing each and every word.

He didn't know when the teaching started to apply to all kinds of things.

* * *

Jack entered the room he shared with Bobby, the only light guiding his way being the one from the lamp beside his bed. He knew Bobby was awake so he didn't even try to not make any noise. As he seated on the bed, taking off his tennis, a pair of strong arms encircled his waist, a damp breath making his neck tingle.

"So…how did it go baby brother?"

Jack shrugged.

"Not bad."

Bobby laughed, making Jack turn his body so they could face each other.

"Not bad? I must have taught you wrong then."

Jack blushed and prayed that in the semi-darkness, his brother wouldn't notice.

"It's not that kissing her wasn't good, it's just that…"

"Come on, just spill Jackie."

"With you felt better." mumbled Jack, looking away.

Bobby blinked before started laughing. He hugged Jack, pulling him against his naked chest. He felt as his younger brother shivered and that was a thrill he would never get tired of.

"It's because I'm an awesome kisser."

Jack laughed, resting more of his body against the wall of muscles behind him. He sighed and whispered, turning his head against his brother's neck.

"Maybe we should practice some more."

Bobby, lifted his brother face with his finger, smirking.

"Now, that's my Jackie."

They kissed deeply, Jack entwining his tongue with Bobby just like he was taught, his fingers resting against Bobby thighs. The older boy turned him around and they fell on the bed, kissing slowly, savoring the moment. Jack suddenly stopped the kiss, pulling away. Bobby looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

"I…we…can I…" he stammered, blushing harder with each word.

Bobby arched his eyebrow until he gasped and started laughing. Jack pushed against the bed, frowning, starting to stand up.

"That's not funny!"

"Oh come on Jackie. Are you this embarrassed because you have a boner?" replied Bobby still laughing.

At the silence he received, Bobby widened his eyes.

"Don't tell me you never…not even once?"

"Until a few days ago I didn't even know how to kiss Bobby, what do you think?" exclaimed Jack, blushing.

"Hey calm down fairy," said Bobby, approaching once more. "You'll wake mom and the other two this way."

Jack crossed his arms and pouted. Bobby smirked and touched him above the clothes. Jack fell on his ass on the end of the bed, gasping.

"Bobby…"

"Lesson number two Jackie: how to touch yourself."

* * *

"Yeah, that's it. Now, slide your thumb against the head. Felt good?"

Jack nodded fervently, his eyes half-closed as his hand gripped his hard cock tighter, his thumb smearing the precome around the head, the movement making his body tingling and his cock pulse. Bobby was in front of him, his dark eyes watching every movement he made.

"Now…if you want to feel even more, slide your hand faster, up and down…yeah, that's it. Don't come yet though."

Jack threw his hand back and moved his hand harder, panting, trying to keep quiet so his other brothers wouldn't come and see what he and Bobby did every night. He felt a shadow above him and a hand circled his wrist, helping him.

"Now, to feel even better, put your fingers on your mouth and suck it. Just one."

Jack nodded, using his free hand, swirling his tongue around the middle finger. Bobby moved beside him, biting his lobe, making his back arch.

"Get him really wet."

Jack sucked even more, the spit making his finger all shining and wet. He turned his blue eyes towards Bobby.

"Is it good?"

"Yeah, real wet. Now…drag this finger slowly between your legs."

Jack did as he was told, gasping when Bobby caught his hand and helped him until the wet finger was rubbing against his hole. He whimpered, his hand gripping his cock tighter. He barely noticed when Bobby let go of his hand and he continued to rub against that place that until tonight he barely paid attention to. Jack closed his eyes, stroking himself faster when he felt his finger breach against his hole. His skin prickled when he reached his orgasm fast and dirty, thick ropes of come landing all over his stomach and the sheets. Beside him Bobby made an approving sound.

All he could think about was how it would feel like if Bobby fucked him.

* * *

The first time he gave a hand job was to a jock named Mike Singleton. The party was running wild and he was lonely, since one month earlier Bobby moved to Michigan to play on the league. As the jock moaned like a cheap whore, spreading his legs for Jack's fingers against his hole, fingerfucking him in time with his strokes, he could only think one thing.

Bobby would be proud of him.

* * *

As soon as Bobby came back from the break they gave him after his last suspension, they got the house all by themselves, since Jerry spent half of his time on his girlfriend's house and Angel couldn't stop chasing la vida loca. Mom just left to buy dinner and that gave him time. As Bobby put, to 'have a few more lessons'.

Have Bobby in his mouth was a thrill he would never forget. Until much later in the future, his mouth would water just at the thought of having sucked Bobby dry.

* * *

At the age of twenty, furious and angry with everything around him, he barely gave a second thought when the guy, whose name was Tom, Tim, whatever, fucked him against the wall of the back room of the club.

If he saw Bobby was on the other side, watching him, he just moaned that much louder.

* * *

The morning after Bobby fucked him for the first time (from behind, panting on his ear how he was teaching him to never like any cock but his), he caught all his stuff and left the house without looking back.

* * *

Bobby taught him everything. How to care for your family, how to kiss, how to touch, how to fuck.

He just forgot to teach him how to separate sex from love.

Too late.

 

 

THE END


End file.
